What's Happening in Their Morning?
by LostInBoys
Summary: Pagi yang cerah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin. Apa yang terjadi dengan pagi mereka? / KaiSoo / Be crfl, it's MPREG fic.


**Cast : Kai EXO as Jongin**

**D.O EXO as Kyungsoo**

*Q*

Memencet sekali lagi hidung lancip itu. Terkekeh kecil saat sang empunya bergerak menyingkirkan jemarinya, merasa terganggu namun tidak juga membuka matanya. Jemari mungil itu kembali menelusuri ukiran sempurna milik namja yang tengah terlelap itu. Dimulai dari kening, turun kembali ke hidung lancipnya, kemudian berhenti di bibir tebal yang terpahat dengan baik. Meresapi kelembutan yang terkandung di dalamnya. Kembali terkekeh saat mengingat bagaimana bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Chu~

Dikecupnya bibir itu pelan. Benar-benar menggoda. Ia bahkan tidak pernah tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya. Sangat memabukkan. Seperti candu. Dan ia tidak akan pernah berniat untuk lepas dari candu ini.

Chu~

Sekali lagi ia kecup candunya. Tidak, mungkin sedikit melumat dan menghisap. Well, ini mungkin salah satu cara baru yang bagus untuk membangunkan namjanya ini.

Dijauhkannya bibirnya dari bibir candunya. Ia hanya tidak ingin hal ini menjadi hal yang lebih jauh. Tidak pagi ini dan tidak juga beberapa hari ke depan. Ia dan namjanya punya rencana hebat. Mungkin hal lebih jauh itu bisa dilakukan pada malam hari saja. Mungkin mencoba sekali di pagi hari bagus juga, pikirnya, lalu ia terkekeh sendiri mengingat apa yang dipikirkannya beberapa saat lalu. Benar-benar mesum. Sepertinya ia sudah tertular kemesuman namjanya ini.

"Jongin-ah, ireona~" namja cantik itu menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya di pipi namja tampan yang belum juga bangun. Memang sedikit sulit untuk membangunkannya. Perlu trik dan kesabaran tinggi.

Mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Jongin, namja tampan yang masih terlelap, tidak juga bangun. Ini sudah siang, well ini pukul delapan sebenarnya. Tapi ia lapar. Entahlah tiba-tiba ia ingin makan masakan Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, ireona. Buatkan aku makanan. Aku lapar"

Kali ini ia mengapitkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Jongin, membuat bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Kyungsoo, namja lain yang sedari tadi mengganggu ketenangan pagi Jongin, tertawa pelan, menurutnya wajah Jongin sangat lucu.

Nampaknya tidak berhasil lagi. Jongin masih saja terlelap tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun gangguan dari Kyungsoo.

Ah, aku tau, pikirnya. Ini pasti berhasil.

"Jongin-ah, ireona. Atau kau tidur di luar selama sebulan, tidak boleh bicara padaku, tidak boleh menciumku, tidak boleh memelukku, dan kau tidak dapat jatah selama sebulan"

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin sekali lagi dan beranjak dari tubuh Jongin. Tapi sayangnya, ia bahkan belum bergerak, Jongin sudah membalik tubuhnya. Membuatnya terperangkap dalam kurungan kedua lengan Jongin.

"Oh, morning Jongin-i. Kau sudah bangun ternyata" sindir Kyungsoo. Tentu saja ia kesal, kalian tau kan susahnya membangunkan Jongin?

"Kau menggangguku baby"

"Aku kan lapar Jong-i"

"Kau bisa masak sendiri bukan? Biasanya seperti itu"

"Aku ingin masakanmu"

Jongin tertawa lalu bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Tidak jarang Kyungsoo seperti ini sejak mereka memutuskan hidup bersama.

"Jongin-i ~"

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku mandi dulu oke? Setelah itu aku akan buatkan kau sarapan. Okay cantik?" Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lalu sedikit berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"YA KKAMJONG! AKU TAMPAN!" Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya kesal. Kenapa semua orang hobi sekali mengatakan ia cantik? Ia kan namja paling tampan setelah Kris *kyong wake up plis =.=*

Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Mencium sedikit bau maskulin yang sangat dikenalnya. Bau parfum Jongin yang tertempel, membuatnya tenang.

Drap drap~

"Eoh? Ada yang ketinggalan?"Kyungsoo bangkit dari rebahannya.

Cup.

"Aku lupa morning kiss-ku" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum mesum. Lalu kembali berlari ke kamar mandi.

Sret. Semburat merah mulai merayapi pipi gembil Kyungsoo. Huah kenapa Jongin selalu membuatnya malu sendiri? Haish.

"YA KKAMJONG KAU SUDAH MENCIUMKU TADI! YA!"

*Q* *Q*

5 menit.

15 menit.

20 menit.

Hah, Jongin lama sekali mandinya. Apa ia ketiduran di bath up? Apa aku harus mengeceknya? Ah aku takut ia menarikku dan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat belakangku sakit.

Tok tok.

"Jongin-ah, kau masih lama? Aku buat sarapan sendiri saja ya. Aku sudah lapar sekali"

"…."

Ei, Jongin ngomong apa sih? Haduh tidak jelas sekali.

"Jongin, kau bicara apa? Tidak kedengaran"

"….."

"Tunggu sebentar? Tapi kau lama sekali mandinya"

Kyungsoo mulai merajuk. Mendengarnya Jongin langsung menyelesaikan mandinya dengan cepat.

Klek.

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyungsoo yang awalnya ingin mengomel karena Jongin terlalu lama terdiam melihat wajah Jongin yang datar.

"Umm. J-jongin, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Ia takut Jongin marah. Jongin sangat menakutkan saat marah.

Jongin menutup matanya sambil membuang napasnya. Mencoba menahan rasa sesaknya.

"Jongin?"

Jongin membuka mata dan mengambil tangan Kyungsoo. Dibukanya telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan menaruh sesuatu di atasnya.

Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget melihat sesuatu itu.

"J-jong ─"

"Jelaskan padaku setelah sarapan" kata Jongin dingin.

"Y-ya" Kyungsoo tertunduk sedih. Semoga Jongin bisa menerimanya, doanya.

*Q* *Q*

Sarapan mereka dilalui dengan diam. Jongin yang masih belum mau membuka mulutnya dan Kyungsoo yang tidak berani memulai pembicaraan.

Jongin mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet dan menatap Kyungsoo yang tertunduk sedih di depan makanannya yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Habiskan makananmu"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya kaget, lalu ia menggeleng.

"Aku sudah kenyang" ujarnya lirih.

"Habiskan dulu baru kita bicara" nada bicara Jongin yang datar dan terkesan dingin membuat Kyungsoo cepat menurutinya. Ia tidak mau membuat Jongin semakin marah.

Pelan-pelan ia menghabiskan makanannya. Ia sebenarnya belum kenyang sama sekali. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lapar. Tapi sikap Jongin membuatnya tidak berselera untuk makan. Ia takut, pembicaraan nanti membuat mereka menjadi jauh. Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk jauh dari Jongin. Ia tidak bisa karena itu ia tidak ingin memberi tahu Jongin secepatnya. Ia pikir ia harus menyusun kata-katanya terlebih dahulu. Jongin dulu pernah memberitau kalau ia tidak suka dengan hal ini. Um, bukan, bukan tidak suka, tapi belum saatnya.

Kyungsoo menaruh sendoknya dan mengelap mulutnya. Lalu minum air putih untuk meredakan ketakutannya.

"A-aku sudah selesai. K-kita bicara di kamar saja. Aku akan bereskan ini dulu" Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai merapikan meja, menaruh alat-alat makan mereka di bak cuci piring.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang berjalan pelan kembali ke kamar mereka. Menghela napas dan kembali membereskan piring.

*Q* *Q*

Klek. Blam.

Suara pelan pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah takut. Ia tahu Kyungsoo merasa takut. Ia juga tahu Kyungsoo takut karena dirinya, karena apa yang akan mereka bicarakan ini.

"J-jongin"

"Jelaskan padaku, hyung"

"A-aku .." Kyungsoo mengambil napasnya pelan. Dari mana ia harus mulai menjelaskannya?

"Jelaskan pelan-pelan. Aku tidak akan memotong"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia harus tenang agar semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia bisa. Demi semuanya. Jongin, dirinya, dan seseorang lain.

"A-awalnya aku merasa mual di pagi hari minggu lalu. Aku pikir aku salah makan karena aku sebelumnya memang jajan di kios makanan di dekat stasiun. Tapi mualnya selalu berulang tiap pagi seminggu belakangan ini. Aku ceritakan ini pada Luhan hyung. Katanya mungkin aku masuk angin, dan ia menyarankan agar aku minum teh hangat tiap aku mual. Itu cukup membantu, aku jadi tidak terlalu mual setelahnya. Lalu kemarin aku membaca sebuah blog tentang kehamilan, dan disitu ada artikel tentang tanda-tanda kehamilan. Aku pikir tanda-tanda yang tertulis disana sama dengan yang terjadi padaku, jadi aku coba membeli testpack dan kau tahu hasilnya"

Jongin mengusap wajahnya. Ia tahu ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Kyungsoo. Sebagian dari ini adalah kesalahannya. Ia yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini.

Kyungsoo mulai meneteskan air matanya saat Jongin tidak memberikan tanggapan. Ia takut. Benar-benar takut.

"A-aku tidak langsung mengatakannya padamu karena aku tahu kau belum mau punya anak untuk sekarang ini. Aku jadi bingung. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, jadi aku membiarkannya sampai aku siap untuk memberitahumu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Harusnya aku memberitahumu dari awal. Harusnya aku tidak menyimpannya sendiri. Maaf Jongin, maaf"

Tangis Kyungsoo pun pecah. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ia sangat senang mengetahui seorang bayi tengah tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Namun, ingatan akan Jongin yang tidak menginginkan seorang anak sekarang ini membuatnya resah, gelisah. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak tega untuk mengaborsi kandungannya. Tapi, pikiran akan Jongin juga membuatnya tidak tenang.

Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo begitu tangisnya pecah. Ia sadar Kyungsoo tidak salah. Ia hanya menerima yang Jongin berikan. Ia juga tidak ingin ini terjadi. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur dan ia tidak mungkin membuang darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, tidak apa-apa. Aku yang bodoh, aku yang salah. Maaf kau jadi menderita karenaku. Aku terlalu shock tadi. Bukan berarti aku tidak menginginkannya. Maaf sayang, maaf" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih terisak dan mengecup kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kita ke dokter hari ini. Rencana untuk hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan kita batalkan. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah. Aku akan menghubungi umma untuk memberitahumu apa yang harus dilakukan saat hamil. Aku akan menelepon Yixing gege, Baekhyun hyung, dan Tao untuk menemanimu saat aku di kantor. Aku juga akan memberitahu Minseok hyung, dan Luhan hyung untuk bekerja disini saja. Jadi kau tidak perlu ke butik. Okay?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Ia lega ternyata Jongin menerima kehadiran anggota baru ke dalam keluarga kecil mereka. Ia takut Jongin tidak menerimanya lalu menginginkan mereka berpisah. Tidak tidak. Ia tidak bisa.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Maaf. Aku bahagia. Maaf membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku tidak menginginkannya. Terima kasih sayang, terima kasih"

Jongin kembali menciumi kepala Kyungsoo. Ia bahagia. Sungguh. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan ia akan menjadi seorang ayah sebentar lagi.

Tentang ia yang tidak menginginkan seorang anak untuk sekarang ini, ia pikir itu pikiran bodohnya. Bagaimana bisa ia sempat tidak menginginkan seorang yang akan melengkapi hidupnya yang sudah sempurna ini? Ia begitu bodoh.

Kyungsoo adalah kebahagiaannya, namun bayinya adalah kebahagiaan lain yang diberikan kepadanya melalui Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang kita bersiap ke rumah sakit. Aku akan menelepon Joonmyeon hyung agar ia yang memeriksamu"

END

Oh gosh. Ini aku buat hanya dalam beberapa jam. Aku sadar banget ini ga bagus. Aku bahkan berpikir ini terlalu berat untuk aku yang terbiasa nulis ff yang ringan. Aku bingung kenapa jalan ceritanya jadi seperti ini, jauh dari rencana awal Tapi ya sudah, ini sudah selesai dan aku mencoba untuk mempublishnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca )


End file.
